


A Queen's Survival

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Breha was nervous.She was completely worried for her daughter. After Bail had told her that he had sent Leia to get Master Obi-Wan, she had been a bundle of nerves. Something was not right, all her instincts were screaming at her and she could barely rest during the trip to Yavin 4.Prompt: What if they weren't on Alderaan when it was destroyed?





	A Queen's Survival

Breha was nervous.

She was completely worried for her daughter. After Bail had told her that he had sent Leia to get Master Obi-Wan, she had been a bundle of nerves. Something was not right, all her instincts were screaming at her and she could barely rest during the trip to Yavin 4. Once Bail had returned, she had made the decision to go to Yavin herself. She wanted to know the people who were fighting the rebellion herself. She trusted Bail and Leia, she knew that they would not simply work with people they didn’t think were not good at leadership, and since she could hardly leave Alderaan, she trusted them completely.

But she had to know, she had to meet them face to face. If Alderaan were to openly join the rebellion, she needed to know these people were truly committed to make a better galaxy. One free of tyranny and free of the Emperor’s will and for that, she needed to face them; hear them and test their convictions for herself. She could hardly afford a mistake.

But still, there was something wrong. She and Bail had decided not to send any message of warnings, just in case there were intercepted. They could not afford to take the risk, yet, the not knowing of the fate of her daughter was killing her. Hundreds of scenarios crossed her mind, each worst than the last.

Bless Bail, he had tried to distract her. He had always been a wonderful man, quiet and strong. Firm yet warm, she loved him so. But even now he could hardly retain her attention for long.

Once she heard the pilot announced they were approaching Yavin, she could feel herself relax. Once they began their descent, she noticed that people began to swarm the ship. She frowned and looked at Bail.

“Do they always gather to welcome ships, my dear?” She could hear the confusion her voice.

Bail shook his head. “No beloved, they do not. But I spotted Mon herself, I wonder why she came. But come, I will introduce you.”

She took his offered hand and they began their descent.

A tall woman in white came to meet them alongside a stern looking man. She spoke first. “Bail, you are alive.” She sounded relieved.

Breha frowned. Bail answered. “Why wouldn’t I be Mon? Allow me to introduce you, this is my wife, Breha, Queen of Alderaan. Breha, this is Mon Mothma, current leader of the rebellion.”

The woman gave a nod at her direction. Breha smiled and extended her hand, Mon took it. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Bail has spoken so much of you.”

Mon gave her a tight smile. “The pleasure is mine, your majesty. I just simply wish we had met under better circumstances.” Breha saw her hesitate for a second. “I’m afraid I have terrible news for both of you, but come, the open is not the place for a discussion. If you would follow me.”

Breha and Bail exchanged a worried look, but followed her into her office. Once there, Mon took a deep breath.

“Bail, I think it’s better that I do not lie, for you are to find out anyways. And there is no easy way for me to speak it, but… I’m afraid Leia is a prisoner of the Empire.”

Breha sucked in a breath and reached for Bail’s hand. Bail looked shaken.

It was Breha who broke the silence. “Force, no. Bail, our little girl! They have her, Gods be merciful. We have to get her!”

Mon spoke again. “We have already have spies working on where she could be. And we have also released that we’re willing to give a reward to whomever brings her safely.”

Breha took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down, and spoke. “Double the reward, we’ll pay it too. Our daughter’s safety is paramount to us.”

Mon nodded. “It will be done,” She hesitated before continuing. “I’m afraid that is not the only terrible news I have for you. There is no easy way for me to share this, but a few hours ago, our spies have informed us… I am very sorry, but Alderaan has been destroyed.”

Breha looked her in the eyes and shook her head, Bail paled at the thought. “How? How could possibly Alderaan be gone?” He asked.

“You remember that weapon that we spoke before? The one miss Erso wanted to get the plans for? Well, they have used against Alderaan. It has been destroyed. I’m sorry my friend, your Majesty.”

Breha had no words, she simply nodded at Mon’s statement. The gravity of it falling on her like a pile of rock. Alderaan was gone. She wanted to cry and rage, but her upbringing would not permit it in front of Mon.

As if sensing her distress, Mon spoke again. “I’m sure you’d like some privacy to deal with all I have just revealed to you, it must not be easy. Please, Bail’s room is available to you. And if there’s anything you require, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

Breha gave her a tight smile, still holding Bail’s hand. “Thank you Senator. If you don’t mind, I’d like to rest. I’ve been worried all trip and now, with this distressing news, I find myself exhausted. And please, call me Breha, I insist.”

“Of course, Breha, then I insist on that you call me Mon. Take the time you need. Bail, my friend, I’m sure you can take her to your quarters, General Draven has some plans that he wishes to discuss. We’ll update you later on.”

They made their way towards his quarters, sometimes people would stop and stare at Breha. Word had run fast that the Queen of Alderaan herself had come.

It was only in the privacy of his, now theirs, quarters that Breha collapsed against Bail. “I cannot believe that Alderaan is gone, Bail. Our friends, family, our homeworld. How could they? How dare they? And our little girl Bail, alone and a prisoner!”

“The Emperor wishes to continue and keep the worlds subjugated. What better way to display power than to destroy? But I have faith in the Rebellion, we will overcome this. And when it comes to Leia, I have faith in master Kenobi, he will bring her safely home.”

“I can only hope, I do not think I have it in me to loose our daughter Bail. I pray master Kenobi can bring her safely to my arms.”

Bail reached for Breha and wrapped her in a strong embrace. “What does your heart tell you, my love?”

She rested her head on his chest, closed her eyes and answered. “My heart tells me she is alive. I know this. But I am a mother and I worry. I will not rest until she is back in my arms.”

“She will be. I have no doubt that she will be.”

Time seemed to crawl for Breha. At night she was restless and got little respite. Her imagination going wild on what the horrors her daughter could be suffering, only Bail was her comfort. Always there to calm her down.  She threw herself with vigor to help the Rebellion, she wanted to cry and mourn for the loss of Alderaan, but this was not the time. Right now she needed to be brave, to be strong; she would not allow the Emperor the satisfaction of her tears. If she were to weep, she would do so later, when the war was over and the Empire gone. She had faith that they would prevail. Helping where she could, learning of the members of the ragtag army that was fighting. Spoke with fighters, gave support and listened to them. She made fast friends with high ranking members, specially Mon Mothma. She was a woman who she’d be proud to call a friend.

It was another day later, late at night when a knock on the door woke them up. It was general Draven himself.

“My apologies Senator Organa, your Majesty. But I bring urgent news, Senator Mothma begs you meet her in her office now, she has good news. The Princess Leia has arrived, she waits in Mon’s office.”

Breha gasped. “My daughter, is she here? Do you swear it?”

Draven nodded solemnly. “I do your Majesty, she is speaking with Mon as we speak.”

“We’ll be there shortly, my thanks general Draven.”

“You’re welcome Senator, your Majesty.”

She turned to Bail. “Our baby Bail, she is safe!”

Bail smiled. “She is indeed. Now, let’s hurry, I’m anxious to see her.” They threw robes on, neither of them willing to waste more time than what necessary to see their daughter.

They hurried down the corridors towards Mon’s office. They knocked once and then entered. There, in the room stood Leia. Visibly tired, but relatively unharmed. Surrounded by two young men and a wookie. One of them looked young enough to be around Leia’s own age, blond and blue eyed. The other, stood tall with a slight worried frown.

Breha rushed towards her daughter. “Leia! Oh my sweet child you’re alive!” She hugged her close to her chest for a brief moment, then held her at arms length so she could inspect her better. “And quite well, I can see, oh Force, I am so glad you are here. I have been so worried.”

Bail joined his wife. “Oh dearest child, how happy I am to see you well!”

Breha let go of Leia and turned towards her rescuers. “Thank you, oh thank you so much. You brought my daughter back! I am so thankful! You’ll get a reward of course, what you did, it was truly brave of you, my husband and I thank you.”

They both seemed not to know what to do. It was the younger one who replied. “You’re welcome, ma'am.”

It was only then that Mon rose, and signaled for the men to follow her. “I have no doubt you have much to talk, we’ll take our leave. Gentlemen, come with me. We’ll talk about the reward someplace else.”

Once alone, Leia let her bravado fail her. “Mamma? Papa?” Leia’s voice quivered. “I thought, I thought that you died! I saw Alderaan explode! Vader held me down as Tarkin gave the order!”

Both of them froze. “Oh Leia! Oh my precious darling, you should not have seen that!” It was Bail who replied.

Leia threw herself at her mother and openly wept. Breha did nothing but hold her daughter, Bail joined them in their embrace. They were together, they were safe. And for a moment, the galaxy could wait.


End file.
